Dear Hermione
by Dairire
Summary: Twenty-three years ago Draco Malfoy laid eyes on Hermione Granger, now he tells her everything that's been running through his head ever since.


_Just a little oneshot I wrote a while I ago. I hope you'll like it it always makes me smile. Reviews are Loved (:_

**Disclaimer: Not my Characters. I just enjoy borrowing them.**

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Did you know its 23 years since I first laid my eyes on you? 23 years. Hmm funny it doesn't feel that long since I saw you appear through the barrier at 9 and 3 quarters. The look on your face, I'll never forget it. I didn't think it was possible for one person's face to hold so much amazement, awe, joy, and beauty. Up until that moment I also think love at first sight was possible either. You were far from beautiful but just looking at you did something funny to my heart. I started walking towards you like some magnetic force was pulling me and then, then Potter and Weasel, of all people you had to be friends with them I groaned. I'd fallen in love with my enemy.

Of course after that I was so afraid you would see through my façade, you were so nice to everyone and I was the opposite. So, in my terror I tormented you in case you realised you were all I ever wanted. You began to hate me and I began to hate myself. Slowly, with my father brainwashing me and you hating me I almost began to believe I did hate you. I'd love to say I didn't that I loved you all along but I know that's not true.

Do you remember in third year when you hit me across the face? Every time I bring it up it still brings a smile to your face! You stormed over with you eyes a blaze and I was standing there with only my trademark grin for protection. Well you certainly wiped that off my face! I've never been half as scared as I was of you in that minute Hermione. And that's when I fell in love with you again. I wanted to slap you across the face and kiss it better. Twisted? Yes. Wrong? Yes. Did I care? No.

Then fourth year came and so did Krum. (Arrogant asshole..Only joking..ahem.) When you showed up at the Yule ball with him you looked like a vision. It took every ounce of my strength not to go up to him and tell him to get his hands off 'my girl'. Potter or Weasel didn't seem to be controlling the same urges so why should I? What had I done to deserve you? Nothing. So I made up my mind that I would do everything I could to deserve you.

Of course that didn't exactly going to plan what with Voldemort back and me becoming one of the things you feared most of all in the world. You didn't change though, the world was in crisis, Voldemort was running the show and you were still looking for revelation in the library. But that was one of the many things I loved about you. You were strong, stead fast and never changing.

That was the most terrifying, nerve wracking, spine shivering year of my life. If I'm honest Hermione, I didn't think I would survive. And then, after the war when everything was over, when we were in the great hall and no one had to pretend anymore, I saw your face. Your were wracked with guilt and grief and I couldn't stand that I had done that to you. So I walked over to you, again as if some magnetic force was pulling me but this time I couldn't stop. I took your hand looked you in the eye took a (very ) deep breath and said "It's a good thing you came back alive Granger or I might have had to kill you myself." The warmth in your eyes, the huge smile that was plastered on your face, it was breath taking and I know that's another look on your face I'll never forget. Who knew it would take 30 seconds to erase 7 years of hate, on your part anyway. You pulled me into a hug, I couldn't remember the last time I had had a hug, or the last time I had felt so..so..the last time I had felt anything really Hermione. You brought me back to life.

The year that followed, was..rough for want of a better word but you were there. And then one magical day we were swinging in the playground and I fell off the swing. I thought you would never stop laughing at me, instead I looked up at the shapes of the clouds until something blocked my view. You. And you said the words that changed my life, everything, forever. "Draco Malfoy you have got to be the most infuriating twat I have ever met! Are you completely blind? How have you not noticed I'm..I'm" and with that your voice faltered when you realised what was blurting out of you mouth. My heart was thudding way to fast for comfort and I wasn't going let you stop there. No way. I put my hands on your waist and turned you over so I was the one blocking out your sky. You told me later it was then I became your sun, the centre of your world. I looked right into your chocolate eyes, as I they might let me see your soul and whispered "Say it Granger. Please. Say it." Your eyes widened and harden and softened in the space of a second.

We lay there in silence until you yelled "IM LOVE WITH YOU!? How the hell have you not noticed Malfoy??!" I didn't answer, didn't say a thing for one minute that seemed to last forever, instead I gently pressed my lips to yours in the most amazing kiss of my life. You ran your fingers through my hair and we kissed until I was light headed and you were out of breath. "So ,"you started, "I guess you don't love me back." I laughed at the thought of not loving you, not needing you and said "I love you, you smart, gorgeous, pain in the ass." Not quite the answer you wanted. You began kissing me again, passionately until I was begging for mercy. I quite liked my punishment. "You're insane woman." Your eyes twinkled "Maybe we're all insane these days." "Maybe."

Maybe we were insane, the next few weeks were anyway. Secret rendezvous, stolen kisses, it was like something out of another person's life. Like one of those fairytales you love so much. And then you decided you didn't want to be a secret anymore, I actually thought I would burst with happiness, I still hadn't done anything to deserve you but you seemed to love me anyway. Needless to say Potter and Weasel weren't too happy. But, after warnings and interrogations into my intentions, they deemed me worthy. I think it was around that time they became Harry and Ron.

Our wedding day was the happiest day of my life. When you glided up the isle, there were actually tears in my eyes. You were stunning, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. We were mere mortals among a Goddess from heaven, allowed to gasp in awe at your beauty for as long as they saw fit. And the only thought running through my head was "How the hell did I end up holding a girl who looked more angel than human in my arms?" And after our wedding we ran, away from the crowds, the noise, the distractions, to the playground where we first kissed. You trying to run in your heels and wedding dress and me in my tux we made an odd sight! Normally when the brides runs from the wedding the groom isn't running beside her. You complained your feet hurt you so I scooped you in my arms and we laughed all the way to the playground, that place of colour and fun, my favourite place in the world.

You always complained you could never see inside my head even with leglimency, so here it is love, everything that has been in my head for the past 23 years. I love you Granger.

-Draco


End file.
